Over the last decade, there has been a rising trend in predicting personality types of individuals. Various surveys and questionnaires may be conducted online to understand behavior and/or interests of individuals and accordingly a result of the personality type may be presented to the individuals. Such online surveys and questionnaires may be conducted by third parties and/or any party interested in seeking benefit from analyzing human behavior of a targeted audience.
Owing to the busy lifestyles that the targeted audience may have, it may not be possible for every individual to take the surveys and questionnaires. Further, the time constant nature of surveys and questionnaires may not provide a true insight of predicted personality types since the predicted personality types may change over a period of time. Accordingly, the existing solutions to predict personality types may be fallible.